Akatsuki Vacation
by Sebast-Chan
Summary: Temari and Sakura are in the akatsuki. The akatsuki are on vacation. Temari's partners with deidara, and sakura is partners with itachi. What will happen on this vacation? read to find out!
1. the start of the vacation

Welcome! Ok this is my first naruto story so please be genital if you review, no flames jackass's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God damn it!! Ok I'm not to happy about how it turned out with how it turned out either!! Ok!!!! So no fucking flamers!!!

-------------------------------------------

In the Akatsuki hideout…. " Ok everyone…" said Pein as he tried to quiet every one down. " Today is the start of vacation, But…" everyone looked at Pein; " You all must be careful not to blow your cover this year!" kisame frowned. " They wouldn't let me catch some fish from the tank!" kisame yelled. Everyone except Itachi, Kisame, and Pein laughed. Deidara, Itachi, Temari, and Sakura got up and left to start packing. Deidara had finished packing so he went to see Temari- (A/N: ok Deidara has a crush on Temari and everyone but Temari knows. Temari has a crush on Deidara and everyone but Deidara knows. Yeah very confusing.)- He really wanted to tell her how he felt but he her didn't know if she felt the same way (A/N: what the fuck did I just say?!). Deidara reached room to see her door was open. He heard a chaste voice come from the room, so he went to see what it was. He looked in to see Temari standing in a towel next to her dresser pulling out her cloths while singing. Deidara looked up and down her body, memorizing ever curve. He felt something run down under his nose, he put his fingers under his nose and removed them to see it was blood. 'Oh my fucking god!!!!!' Deidara thought as he ran to the nearest bathroom. Deidara had got his nosebleed to stop and was heading back to Temari's room to find her waiting out side her room for him.

In front of the Akatsuki hideouts gate

Sakura and itachi stood in front of the gate very irritated. Temari and Deidara came running out of the doors to the hide out. They stopped in front of sakura and itachi trying to catch their breath from running. " What the fuck took you guys so long?!" sakura then asked with irritation in her voice, " don't get so angry, un" Deidara then said looking her in the eyes. He then saw flames in her (A/N: not good) eyes. Sakura then began to chase Deidara while cursing like a sailor. Temari began to look threw her bag to find her camera and she took it out. Temari pointed the camera at herself then said, " This is Temari…and welcome to my vacation; with me is itachi…", Temari then pointed the camera at itachi, "say hi to the camera itachi…" " Hi" itachi then said like the heartless asshole he is, " oh and that's Deidara being chased by sakura" she looked toward Deidara and sakura to see they were still fighting, sakura was throwing kunai and rocks at Deidara as he (A/N: lol sakura is so mean) ran away. Temari then put away the camera and said "come on you guys, were leaving now," as she said that sakura and Deidara ran over and acted like nothing happened, Deidara made 2 birds bird's and then animated them, Deidara and Temari got on one and Sakura and itachi got on the other.

END CHAPTER

Ok I hope u liked it and please no flames!!!


	2. on the road

Ok here's chapter 2!!!! Please no flames and if u like it please comment

----------------------

Temari, while sitting on the bird Deidara had made was looking threw her bag for her camera again. She found it and turned it on, "ok we are now on the road (A/N: on the road again o yeah were on the road again, lol u will under stand if your a shrek fan)… ok now I feel stupid for saying that" Temari then said as she taped some of the landscaping. She then pointed the camera Deidara and said, "dei, say something to the camera", Deidara then replied "something to the camera" then smiled at Temari who was giggling from what he had said. Deidara wished so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her but didn't know how or if he should do it. He looked forward to see there were close to there destination. "Hey guys were almost to Adofuku" Deidara yelled so itachi and sakura could hear. The birds landed on the ground and everyone jumped off there backs, as they did they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all began to run to get to Adofuku; once they got there they looked around to find a hotel. They stopped at a hotel with to stands with water it, there was a ball in each stand and the water covered the ball (A/n: ok this is like the place naruto and jiraya and naruto had been at when itachi and kisame came to kidnap him). There were also a bunch of beautiful flowers planted in front of the hotel. They went in to see pictures of different ninjas using fire, earth, water, and air ninjutsu attacks (A/N: ok at first it was pictures of water, fire, earth, and air but that didn't make any sense). Temari and sakura loved the hotel so they all agreed to stay here. Temari walked up to the front desk and the concierge said, "Welcome to the Elemental hotel!, would you like to check into a room?", Temari then talked to the guy for about 5 minutes and came back with a room key ( A/N: ok Im not to good at detailing things so I drew a picture of the room ill try to get it on my profile soon). Temari got them a room with two bedrooms with a bed in each; it also had a huge TV, also with a bathroom.

Temari and sakura walked into the room, they would share, to start unpacking. Deidara and itachi ran over and started to fight over the remote to the TV. Deidara had won the battle over the remote by shoving a small bomb down itach's pants. Sakura and Temari had come out to see this battle over the remote and were cracking up now. "Ok you guys want to go get something to eat" Temari was able to say even thought she couldn't stop laughing. They found a nice restaurant (A/N: don't know what to call it in there case), they went in and got a table. The waitress came over and took their orders then left. After about an hour itachi yelled " WHERE THE FUCKS ARE FOOD!!??" sakura stood up and punched him in the head, which knocked him out. Sakura looked over to see Temari laying her head on her arms asleep on the table, and Deidara was leaning against the wall drawing in a sketchpad. Sakura leaned over the table trying to see what Deidara was drawing. "Nothing!" Deidara said as he tried fight down a blush and keep the sketchbook away from sakura. Sakura finally got it away from Deidara and was opened the sketchbook and saw he had been drawing…………

Ok im making this a cliffy because im now having writers block

So ill try to update as soon as my write block passes

But yeah if u liked it comment, if u have something's you want to correct me on comment but NO FLAMES GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the beganing of a weird vacation

k here u guys go!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Itachi for some odd reason magically woke up and was a little dazed. "I wont coffee!" Itachi began as he tried to grab the very hot coffee from the other side of the table, which for some reason he couldn't reach. At one point he got it but then dropped it on his lap and burned his crotch, at which point itachi began to scream like a little girl and at that Temari woke up. Once Temari opened her eyes she saw what had happened from her absence between the three, she saw itachi rolling on the floor next to the table screaming 'gotta go' in a high pitched voice. "What the hells going on here?!" Temari yelled at her three retarded who didn't notice her yelling. At that point she knocked them all out with a single punch and began to take her wallet. Once she had taken out the money and left it on the table she then heard the most terrifying sound since she had the Akatsuki, "DATTABOYO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled naruto from the other booth behind her. Temari then froze in fear reliving who was behind her booth. She tried to move but couldn't get the courage to, she didn't know why she was so terrified of a boy she could easily beat from all the training shed done in the three years shed been in the Akatsuki. She finally was able to move and she almost began to run but remembered about her three dumb friends. 'if I leave they'll be killed, but if I take them I might not get away' her thoughts pondered on until she came to a halt and relived she couldn't leave her best friends here. She grabbed them and began to run to the door, 'god they need to go on diets' she thought as she strained herself while running down the road back to the hotel

After 20 minutes of pure torture she finally got back to the hotel and dropped all of them on the floor while panting. 'There so dead in the morning' she thought as she continued to pant. Temari was staring at the pile of people when she got an idea. 'If I do this she'll probable kill me…but maybe not…' her thoughts went on until she decided what she was going to do. She picked up sakura and itachi then took them to the room itachi and Deidara had been sharing. She laid itachi and sakura down on the bed and she slowly walked out and to the room her and sakura had been sharing but she remembered Deidara, so she grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the room. She then picked him up and threw him onto the bed and he didn't wake up, 'man he's a deep sleeper' she thought while she grabbed the pillow and blanket off the bed and laid them on the floor where she would be sleeping. For about three hours Temari lay there but she didn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the diner, she had only had that kind of fear and terror once, and that was when she had first met Deidara and fell in love but that had been different, she had only been afraid because she thought he wouldn't like her, but Deidara had talked to her and she had lost that fear instantly. While in her thoughts she closed her eyes think she would fall asleep but she then heard something and instantly opened her eyes due to reflexes to see Deidara standing on the bed holding a pillow like a sword. "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE HIGHLANDER!!!!!!!" Deidara said as he took one step forward while swinging the pillow, he then fell off the bed and on temari.' Well this highlander is going to die…' she began in her thoughts; "in the morning…" temari then drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

8am with itachi and sakura

Sakura felt a tickling breath on the back of her neck. "Temy get away from me" she said as she nudge itachi who sakura thought was temari. Itachi then put his arm around sakura and pulled her close to him. 'Wtf is she doing' sakura thought as she turned her body around to see it was itachi. She then fainted

8am with temy and deidara

Deidara had landed on temari in an awkward position. Deidara was lying chest first on temari; his head was nuzzled into the crotch (A/N: mind out of the gutter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) of her neck. Deidara then woke up to see where he had slept that night. He then tried to maneuver his way off her without waking her at the same time. He began to look at her magnanimous looking body, to him she was an angel but he wouldn't let anyone know that thought he wanted to tell her. She had somehow kicked off the blanket in her sleep and was laying there in a sponge bob tank top and matching shorts (which were a little small on her). 'She just so beautiful…' he thought as he stared up and down her body, he then began to leave and jumped out the window and was then gone. Then a few minutes later temari woke up with a very strange feeling. "Sakura senses tingling!" temari said as she did the weird thing Crocker does from fairly odd parents. She then jumped to the ceiling and hung on to one of the wings on the ceiling fan.

Sakura & Itachi 8:15am

Sakura woke up and stormed out of the room she had been in and began to look for temari at once. Sakura had been looking under the bed in temari and her room while temari hung from the ceiling fan very carefully. Then temari jumped out of the window at one moment.

K I finally finished so yeah

U like it or don't, I don't care

Leave a comment if u want but please be nice.


	4. the morning with 3 ninja

K here's Chapter 4, I wrote most of this during school so I've now got a C in math…i hope your all happy…. Ok to the story, & srry for my pore English im just really lazy and don't feel like spell checkin right now

Sakura had finally calmed down after almost breaking the coffee table, (A/N: don't ask) and was now taking a shower. After her shower she got dressed, she then noticed nobody was in the hotel room. At that moment a psycho plan began to form in her psychotic brain.

!Out side on a rooftop & the road!

Temari had been walking down the street when she saw itachi sitting on a rooftop, so she then jumped up to the rooftop he was on & sat next to him. "Itachi, itachi, itachi, itachi…" temari began while looking at him blankly, "weasel, weasel, weasel, weasel…" temari continued with the same blank look on her face. "Ni-san, Ni-san, Ni-san, Ni-san…" she continued again, -(A/N: ok I know he's not her older brother but lets just say there really good friends & he told her she could call him that, k back to the story) –" Ni-Chan, Ni-Chan, Ni-Chan, Ni-Chan…" she once again continued with the blank look on her face, then she began to repeat those names over and over until, "WHAT?! WHAT DO U WANT?!" itachi practically screamed at the top of his lungs, "hi…" temari said as innocently as she could with a sweet small smile on her face, itachi then lunged at her but temari moved out of the way, jumped off of the rooftop, then began to run for her life. Itachi was soon right on her tail. After a while of running & cursing, temari was on one side of a bush & itachi was on the other side, -(A/N: u know when ur being chased and ur on one side of like... lets say a car... and the person that's chasin u is on the other side of the car, u try to go to the left so the person that chasin u goes to the left to, and u cant really get away…that is what is happening here, ok im done talking now) Temari then summoned 3 monkeys which then began to chase itachi around the bush which just so happened to be a mulberry bush-(A/N: ok itachi is allergic to mulberries and mulberry bushes)-. Temari then broke into a fit of laughter while she tried to walk back to the hotel.

! Back at the hotel !

Temari opened the door to then see that sakura had her legs tied to the ceiling fan, which was moving at high speed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Temari yelled at the swinging sakura. "im spider man!!" she yelled as she did the dunna bat man theme, at which temari dumbly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the rope which bound her to the fan. Sakura screamed as she smashed into the coffee table- (A/N: why they so mean to the coffee table? Lol)- which broke on contact. Sakura stood up and began to dust her self off then looked up to see something, she then turned to the side to see a huge piece of glass jammed into her forehead- (A/N: I don't own family guy ok!) -. "uh o, uh o" she began, "O god, somebody", she then began to pace back and forth, "do I take it out or leave it in?! Do I take it out or leave it in?!" she then screamed.

Ok im endin it hear ok, im tired and I still have to start typin chapter 5 so yeah, leave a comment or not I honestly don't care at the very moment


	5. Authors Note x3

Ok soooo.....

I just moved again -_- And don't have my notebooks which have all the chapters to the story in them w There getting shipped to me tho!! And should be here in 2 days or so, so I'm hoping that once they get here I can put up the next chapter to Akatsuki Vacation!

I do tho have the info for a new story I'm writing! Its also a Deidara love story, but its for a OCC I made. All of you who like this story and all may also like this but if you don't wanna look at it or anything cause it doesn't have Temari in it, i completely understand! I used to be that much of a devoted fan to the pairing myself! X3

But yea ill try to get the chapters to this story up as soon as possible guys!!

Love all of you xP


End file.
